Joseph de Gallia
Joseph (Gallian: Joseph; Japanese: ジョセフ Josefu) is the King de Gallia, a Void Mage, and his familiar is Sheffield, the 'Mind of God'. Outwardly he plays the facade of being just a pretty boy that cannot rule his country if his life depended on it, while in reality he is a ruthless politician and schemer. There was no act he would hesitate to do, or anything he was not willing to sacrifice due to the 'Void' in his heart. Joseph is married, and has a daughter who's older than Tabitha. Summary Early on, Joseph seemed to be a tyrant that wanted to conquer the entire Halkeginia. Only at the verge of the final battle with him it is revealed all he wanted to do is to feel emotions once moreLN Vol15 Ch9. When the previous king declared Joseph to be the heir instead of Joseph's brother, who was seen as the more talented of the two, Joseph's brother congratulated Joseph instead. Joseph could not handle how his brother was so seemingly perfect to the point of feeling no enmity between them after losing his rightful place, killed his brother and since then could not feel emotions any more. Joseph's action of starting wars, initiating conflicts between Void Successors, and trying to burn all life in Halkeginia to ash using Firestones created from both Void and Elven magic, is to in some way make his heart feel some emotion; no matter if it is anger or sadness. Throughout the majority of Joseph's part in the story, in his heart there is nothing; no tears, or sorrow, a true 'Void' in his heart. This changed when Vittorio casted 'Record' from afar in the deciding battle against Gallia on Joseph to show what his brother truly felt: jealousy, pain, and hatred after all his efforts were denied and a less talented brother is allowed to accede to the throne. After seeing that memory his heart thawed out and he could feel emotions once more. Soon after that, he surrendered to the forces invading Gallia, and was willing to die by Tabitha's hands if necessary. Sheffield however stabbed him with his own poisoned dagger before Tabitha could decide to take revenge or not, and told Saito and everyone else present to leave. As others complied, Sheffield levitated the aircraft she and Joseph were on up high into the sky, and detonated the final Firestone Joseph possessedVol15 Ch9, burning them into nothingness. In Ep3 of the anime he had kidnapped Louise and tie her up in the cabin of his ship. Using Sheffield and the round mirror to steal the explosion spell from Louise. He had Sheffield to have gargoyle take one of the small fire balls to the center between the two fleet. At that point he use the explosion spell to trigger the fireball. The fire ball destroy his fleet and one of the Romalia fleet. It also broke the window of his cabin. This let Louise to cut her tie. Joseph had Sheffield send out another gargoyle with another small fireball. The gargoyle takes it out to middle of another fleet. He explode the second one and takes out another fleet. Louise is shocked. He order Sheffield to take the largest fireball and take it to Romalia to level the city. Louise had cut the rope jump up and hit the gargoyle grab the fireball and jump off the ship. Sheffield sent the gargoyle and got the fireball back. Saito save her and he jump onto ship deck. He has to fight Sheffield. She bring out many gargoyle and Saito bring out a gun and shoot Sheffield in the leg which stops the gargoyles. Mean time Tiffania zaps the gargoyle with the large fireball with a forget spell, then Tabitha attacks and take the fireball. Saito tries to fight Joseph with the gun, but Joseph pulls out the Acceleration spell and Saito can't hit him with a shot. At a one point they got into a stalemate. Louise and Tabitha had landed on the ship. Louise fires off a explosion into the cabin knocks Joseph back. Tabitha shoot out a Windy Icicles spell at Joseph hitting him. Tabitha still has the fireball and knows he killed her father to get the throne. She was going for the revenge. She gathering up power to kill Joseph, but Louise what her give him over to Romalia. Saito say it is up to Tabitha on what to do. She powers up even more, but powers down. Just then Sheffield hit her and takes the fireball. She tell them to leave and she has enough power to finish the spell to set off the fireball. She can see Joseph is dying. Louise, Tabitha, and Saito leave the ship. At a good distant away the ship blows up with a blinding flash. PicturesRef Joseph4.jpg|JosephWBottle Joseph - Acceleration.png KingJoseph1.png Joseph.jpg References Navigation Zero no Tsukaima>>Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Void Category:Mage Category:Male Character Category:Gallia